


born to handjive, baby

by everlystarkey



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, McLennon, Multi, The Beatles - Freeform, paul mccartney - Freeform, teddyboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlystarkey/pseuds/everlystarkey
Summary: "what if we just said 'fuck it' and gave whatever we have going on here a chance"A fic in which John is with cynthia while Paul is left wishing for something more
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 24





	born to handjive, baby

"Are you planning on going anywhere tonight, Paul?"

Jim asked, leaning against the door frame as he awaited his sons reply. Who was at that current time sat at the piano. His lean, fingers dancing across the keys. Playing a piano version of some song he'd heard bridget bardott sing. He had been to the pictures to see a new film starring the actress the previous night. He took a moment to stop playing and looked at his father.

"Yes, band practice with john 'n' that later"

Paul's pov

I saw my dad noticeably grimace at the mention of John. Ever since he had come to stay the night smelling of nothing but alcohol, cigs and pure adrenaline, my dad hadn't been to keen on my Auburn haired friend. At first he had tired a few attempts 'putting his foot down' to keep me from seeing this new boy I was 'infatuated' with (as he put it). But nothing worked and he eventually gave up. Now only making the odd comment about his disapproval.  
I took no notice though - john was my mate after all and I wasn't like i could up to him all "my dad says I ain't allowed to talk to you" without having some sort of death wish on any chance of shagging I had in the future. It just wasn't something I could, or wanted to do, really.  
Me and John had decided to meet at his house earlier so we could have more time to write and talk, a good idea seeing as it had been almost a week since I had seen him last. Normally we'd go no longer than a few days without the others company but following a trip to Scotland for wedding, the usual schedule had been disrupted.

I continued to play an assortment of songs and jingles until I got bored and decided to go round to John's house earlier then scheduled. it wasn't at all unusual for either me, John, George or any of our other mates to just show up when they pleased so I didn't think much of it. Dropping by an hour or so earlier would only give us more time to write and chat. It would give me a chance to complain about how insufferable my Scottish cousins are and it would give John some 'relief' as he called it, from mimi. Although I think he secretly did enjoy her company. Dispute how out of character it would be for him to enjoy an evening of reading and talking.

pushing the stool out and standing up I casually strode over to the hall to get my boots. They were the same warn, healed boots John wore, albeit a size or two smaller. My plans to leave were temporarily put on hold as I couldn't find the spare ducking key me and Michael had to share- dickhead. But I eventually found it on the mantel and managed to swiftly leave the house not long after.

John's house was always something me and the other lads marveled at. It was quite a deal bigger, and nicer, than mine or the other lads council owned homes. Making it the main location for band practice as the smaller, cramped and shared bedrooms we had in,our houses wasn't ideal for five lads to get any productive band practice done in. Mimi was often out in Blackpool too, nowadays, allowing us be that much louder. Although when she was actually at home it was rare to get through a session without being told to keep the noise down at least a few times.

As I approached the house I took a moment to fix my greased hair while I knew he couldn't see me. Not that I expected him to be looking out the window - but you never know, John was a weird guy.  
His hair was always something to envy. Somehow that bastard always managed to have it perfectly up right. Not to mention the colour of it made it stand out more. My almost black hair just made anything I tried to do just blend into itself and look like a heap of shit. He also suited the scruffy look, half way through performances he would run his hands through his hair or shake his head and it would never fail to look ridiculously handsome despite him not even trying. Something I couldn't pull of

as I approached the house I gave the door a few solid knocks and took a step back, waiting for john to open the door. I didn't reply need to, John had told us all many times that we could just walk in but I always had a hunch that mimi wouldn't be too pleased with us if we actually did that. Looking around I noticed some basket and pottery stuff beside the door, probably the work of Mimis newfound passion for gardening. John had a good go complaining about it the last time I had seen him as he smelt of "fuckin lavender and shit" as he put it. Not that I could smell it over the sweat and beer from the gig we had just completed. But it seemed to matter to him.

"Hey paulie, someone's a bit early"

John dragged me from my thoughts as he opened the door. I grinned as I took in the state he was in. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue dressing gown open over the top. His hair was a close to a birds nest and he had his buddy holly glasses on to complete the look.

"awe did I wake ya, John?"

I asked, stepping inside the home past john. Who just grunted in response. Guess I'll take that as a yes. It was almost one in the afternoon though so you couldn't really blame me for assuming the prick would be up by now.

"Fancy a cuppa? I don't see why I should be rewarding someone who interrupted my beauty sleep but i guess I'm just a generous person."

John rubbed his eyes under the glasses before stepping aside to left me past. Doing some sort of eccentric bow as some gentlemen would do as they held the door open for a lady. I only rolled my eyes and walked past him into the kitchen where a kettle was swiftly put on the boil.  
Moments after the kettle was put into boil John picked up the biscuit tin and offered me one - which I refused. I wasn't really that hungry. Instead I leaned back against the counter as John took a seat at the small table they had in the kitchen with a few digestives in hand.

"How was that film you and your bird went to see?"

John spoke with his mouth full, causing crumbs to fall out his mouth. He was as graceful as he ever was this morning. I mean probably when we first met he was a bit more reserved but as I got to know him things quickly changed and witnessing things like this was just an ordinary reality of being mates with John. Privacy and shame weren't things he had in abundance, not that I mind anymore though.

"Yeah it was good! Bridgette was great as always."

I replied half heartedly. Bridgette was always great, I mean she could have probably of stood there without speaking a line and yet half of the world would say she was Oscar worthy, fantastic, amazing etc.

"Oh when isn't she?"

John smirked just as the kettle whistled. I made an attempt to get it but was only shooed away by John as he made some comment about me 'being a guest' in some overly posh voice. He didn't need to ask me how I liked my tea anymore, two sugars and milk.

"Ta, how's cynthia?"

I blew on my tea as I waited for John's reply. He had mentioned at some point before I went off to Scotland that he was planning some sort of date night after cynthia had gotten pissed at him for showing a lack of interest in their relationship. I do see where she is coming from if I'm honest. John wasn't exactly dedicated to much else other than the band. But still, I know he did love her a lot, if his drunk 4am ramblings were anything to go by.

"Yeah she's good, she's been busy doing art coursework all week though so I'm taking her out on Saturday."

He explained, taking a sip from his cup. Noticeably grimacing a bit because he's made the tea fucking scolding hot and hasn't given it an opportunity to cool down.

"It's hot yknow"

I smirked at him. Earning only a glare in return. Still it didn't wipe the smirk from my face.  
We drank the rest of our tea while in casual convocation. Talking about whatever came to mind as we drank. Girls - school - parents - Mimis shitty gardening etc until the mugs were discarded into the sink and John started to lead me upstairs by the wrist.

"God John, want to take me out to dinner first?"

"Oh shut up you poof"

John spat as he pulled me into his small bedroom. Although his eyes were warm so I knew he didn't mean anything malicious by it. His guitar was retrieved from the floor beside his bed, most likely there from him lazily placing it on the floor before he went to sleep. It seemed more John to just leave his shit on the floor and not put it away out of laziness. It was very John indeed.

_______________  
Hey! I have a lot of idea as to what can happen in this story :) I know in paper crown I did loose interest towards the end but this one I'm sure is going to be better - hopefully anyway. Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed so I know to continue and feel free to leave any suggestions as to where you want it to go as well :)  
Instagram: phee.townsend


End file.
